Spiderman and the X Men
by cornholio4
Summary: Peter takes a vacation and as Spiderman teams up with the X Men as they take on their enemies teaming up! Peter/Kitty!
1. Prologue

**Crossover between Spectacular Spiderman & Wolverine and the X Men. Okay this takes place after the finales of both shows, but here Charles managed to awake from his coma in the last episode.**

Pietro Maximoff better known as Quicksilver sighed as he waited in a warehouse along with his team the Brotherhood of Mutants, the team his father Magneto put him in charge of while he and his sisters lived in paradise on Genosha.

It had been 2 weeks since his sister banished him and their dad from Genosha. Magneto had asked Pietro to leave him alone for a while he contemplated things so he and the Brotherhood had to find work as a mercenary team.

With him were Blob, Avalanche, Domino and Toad and they were waiting for their new employer to arrive. They had to accept work from human employers, despite the dissolution of the Sentinels and the Mutant Registration Act they still didn't humans but they needed any work they could get.

Then entered the employer a blonde haired man with a moustache, sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt.

Domino took out a firearm at one and was pointing at the man. Pietro stopped her and said "are you the Mr Roman that wants to hire us?"

The man nodded now identified as Mr Roman nodded and once Domino put the gun away Pietro said "sorry about that, we can't take any chances of the police finding us, we are still on their most wanted list!"

"Don't apologise!" Mr Roman said "I never do!"

**What do you think so far? I like the Peter/Kitty ship and I am disappointed in the lack of fanfics written about it! Also I can't believe it has taken this long to write a Spiderman story considering he is my favourite superhero!**


	2. Alliance Made

**Since in Wolverine and the X Men it never states what city they are in so I am going to call it Bayville like in X Men Evolution.**

"Okay" Quicksilver said "what do you want from us?"

"How about your full time services" asked Mr Roman "I can pay you all well!"

"Full time services?" asked Quicksilver "we can get better jobs than your personal flunkies!"

"How?" asked Roman smiling shaking his head "to most of the public at large you are nothing but a bunch of terrorist punks and you are lucky I am willing to hire you!"

Mr Roman then went up to Quicksilver and said "and if you are thinking that you have your dear old daddy to watch your back I know that he has become a wimp lamenting over his lost throne! Imagine what useful information you can get if you really look! So I think you punks may need this job unless you want to stay thugs on the street! In addition to the pay how about I don't send you all to the MRD, if you accept this job offer!"

Deciding she had enough of this implement human she go tour her rifles but suddenly Mr Roman leapt to her managed to twist her arm to her back.

Avalanche and Toad then came after him only to end up on the ground, after his teammates got back up Quicksilver faced Mr Roman who was smirking.

"Do we have a deal?" Mr Roman asked.

Quicksilver grunted as he nodded.

Peter Parker in his room sighed as he got up from his bed. It was the first week of his summer vacation and about a month after Harry's dad had died in that explosion. He and Gwen were able continue their friendship despite Gwen having to stay with Harry to stop him going back into his addiction of the Globulin Green formula that his dad invented.

Earlier that week his boss at the Daily Bugle J. Jonah Jameson assigned him to go to Bayville to take pictures of the Mutants who was reported to be there. His Aunt May arranged for him to stay with her old friend Steve who lived in Bayville.

As he was packing he renembered to include his Spiderman Suit – he had a feeling he would need it.

At the Xavier Institute Logan also known as Wolverine (the now co-leader of the X Men along with Cyclops) entered the room of the X Men member Kitty Pryde codenamed Shadowcat.

The walls were decorated with articles of Spiderman from the Daily Bugle (which Bayville got) and Kitty was on her bed listening to _Our Time Now_ by the Plain White Ts while reading a teen magazine.

"Been obsessing over his wall crawler?" asked Logan shaking his head.

"Are you kidding, he is amazing!" Kitty said getting off from her bed "do you think he may be a mutant?"

"Not sure about that, the Professor or Jean would have found a mutant with spider powers if there was one" Logan said looking at an article of Spiderman fighting Doctor Octopus.

"I would have sliced his mechanicals arms in two minutes, no sweat" thought Logan.

"Shame..." sighed Kitty "if he was and if he was in Bayville he could come to the Institute!"

**Finally there is the 2****nd**** chapter! What do you think? Also the bit about Steve is a tribute to Spiderman's co-creator Steve Ditko!**


	3. Spiderman in Bayville

**Since Blob was in the Brotherhood in the show and I haven't included him in this fic yet I decided to include this scene to explain where he is at.**

Peter entered Steve's department (after finding the address Aunt May had given him) and saw the walls were covered with his drawings.

Steve wearing his glasses spotted Peter and then got up from his desk and patted him on the shoulder saying "Peter how much you have grown up, how is May these days?"

Peter gave him a grateful smile and said "she's great; thanks for letting me stay here Steve!"

"No problem Peter" Steve said as he went back to his desk to continue his drawings. Soon wearing a backpack he told Steve he was going out to explore and Steve just nodded to him.

After walking outside he saw a bank with the alarm going off and saw the Brotherhood breaking out, the police attempting to shoot at them only for Quicksilver to catch the bullets and Domino to shoot right back at them.

Peter then rushed to a dark alley and changed into his Spiderman suit, after putting his civilian clothes in his backpack he the shooted web goo onto the wall and stuck his back pack there for safe keeping.

He then began climbing up the wall.

"Before we were helping to build mutant supremacy and now we have been reduced to common criminal activity?" asked Domino annoyed as she was still shooting at the police.

"Calm down, we will be able to make out back to the top in no time" Quicksilver said.

"Okay so who you are you clowns: the Circus of super criminals or how about the Not So Merry Men!" they heard as they then saw Spiderman climbing down the wall of the bank.

Domino then began shooting at Spiderman which he dodged with his spider sense and then shot a web at her guns and then pulled it disarming her.

"Isn't that Spiderman?" asked one of the policemen "what is he doing here in Bayville?"

"Who cares?" shrugged another one "he is taking care of those mutants for us!"

Toad then leapt at Spiderman which he dodged and then shot a web tying him up. "Sorry but you are no Enforcers or Sinister Six" said Spiderman as he dodged a seismic blast from Avalanche "you may need another fresher course at Super Villain School!"

After webbing up Avalanche's arms he then sent a kick to his back sending him down. During this Quicksilver dropped the bags of money he was holding and then ran away at super speed.

Spiderman then grabbed the camera he webbed to a wall to take pictures to keep Jameson happy when he returned home. He then began slinging away as the Mutant Response Divison vans came to take care of the three Brotherhood members.

In the Xavier Institute the members of the X Men were relaxing as they were on the couch in the sitting room as the news was on the TV with Professor Chares Xavier (having finally managed to wake up from his coma with help from Jean's psychic powers) sitting in his old wheelchair, despite managing to regain his ability to walk.

It was a while since they prevented a war between mutant and man that would have resulted in a future ruled by the Sentinels, however they knew their fight to end the mutant/human conflict was not over they had deserved this rest.

"Earlier there was a bank robbery attempt by members of what is formed to be the mutant terrorist group the Brotherhood" the new announcer said at the scene.

"the Brotherhood are now reduced to robbing banks?" laughed Bobby Drake the Iceman, Kitty who was reading Misery by Stephen King glared at Bobby's loud laugh before she returned to her book.

"But the members were foiled and have now been detained by the Mutant Response Divison, we may have to thank New York's well known vigilante Spiderman who had stopped the Brotherhood from making off with the bank's money" said the announcer as the newscast showed the footage of Spiderman beating up the Brotherhood members and them being escorted into the MRD van.

This certainly got the X Men's attention as they looked to the screen, Kitty's Misery book layed forgotten on the floor as Kitty was looking at the Television screen excitedly.

The report then showed the announcer interviewing a MRD officer. "Why was Spiderman here in Bayville?" asked the officer "I really don't care, but if he wants to help catch these mutant thugs then it's fine by me!"

Kitty looked like a fangirl who just found out their favourite pop star was in town. "Spiderman here in Bayville?" asked Kitty jumping up and down "someone pinch me, I'm dreaming!"

Bobby did just that, with Kitty responding by angrily slapping him on the shoulder.

"What do you think Professor?" Scott Summers or Cyclops asked Xavier.

Xavier was deep in thought. "If we could get in contact with him perhaps this Spiderman could prove to be a valuable ally" Charles responded.

"Do you think he might be looking for a sidekick?" Kitty asked excitement still on her face; Jean Grey was wondering if she was ever like that when she was Kitty's age.

At the MRD base Colonel Moss the head of the MRD was watching his troops put the Brotherhood members into their cells, they had already captured the one called Blob a short time ago and all that remained was their leader Quicksilver.

Moss gruntled to himself, he was angry that it was the wall crawling freak who had captured these 3 Brotherhood members and not his troops.

He then smiled darkly realising what he could do to save his hurt ego, plan formed he then went to put it into action.

He then went down to the lab of Bolivar Trask one of the leading scientists. The place was filled of the unfinished Sentinel robots which layed forgotten and untouched since Senator Kelly ordered the Sentinel program to be shut down.

"Do you think you can build more of these machines?" asked Moss to the scientist "and instead of hunting mutants do you think you can have them hunt spiders?"

Mr Roman stared furiously at Quicksilver in their secret base. "I send you lot on a simple bank robbery and you manage to blunder it up!"

The robbery was only for extra funding for his new projects but he was still angry his new mutant group screwed up.

"It wasn't our fault that wall crawling freak wreaked it all up!" Quicksilver retorted, at this Roman looked alarmed.

"Wall crawling freak?" Roman asked dreading the answer he knew was coming.

"Yeah he span some sort of rope at the other Brotherhood members!" Quicksilver said "call me again if you got another job for me!"

Quicksilver left at super speed while Roman muttered "Spiderman! I can't face him again as the Goblin or he will realise what has happened! No matter I still had some resources I sent to Bayville for safekeeping before my 'death'!"

Roman then opened a hatch on the ground to a secret passageway and then walked down it.

**What do you think?**


	4. Development

**Mr Roman's underground Base**

In the giant secret lab Mr Roman had set up for himself before he had to fake his death he was busy working on a special device he felt he would have needed. Most of his thoughts were centre around that wall crawling pest Spiderman. How he hated that red and blue vigilante, Spiderman was the reason he had to fake his death and go into hiding in the first place. If it wasn't for Spiderman he would have taken his place as the new Big Man of Crime. If it wasn't for Spiderman he would be at home showing his son Harry to be a man. Spiderman would be taken care of, one way or another.

Quicksilver then entered wearing a new dark green and light green bodysuit with white armour blades on the front and white boots. "Why am I wearing these duds again?" asked Quicksilver looking at Roman in annoyance and a sneer plasted across his face.

"That old green circus costume with the white lightning bolt just plain looked ridiculous, I am surprised you thought that you could be taken seriously wearing that hideous thing" said Roman shaking his head "besides this new bodysuit I designed for you is made to be invulnerable to fire, water, bullets, rock and various other elements! It will show better protection for you!"

"Whatever!" Quicksilver said "sorry but why should I take orders from you now? My Brotherhood is in the hands of the MRD!"

"Because I am working on a plan to rescue your friends from the MRD!" replied Roman "trust me, if you do what I say you have a Brotherhood composed of your captured friends and the powerful mutants the MRD are hoarding in their base! So please know your place...MUTIE!"

Quicksilver wanted to kick the living daylights of the human for his insolent slur, but deciding he was his best bet of getting back his Brotherhood he decided to say nothing and then left.

Mr Roman then went back to work on the device he was working on. He had no plans to apologise to his new henchman after all...

_Norman Osborn_ never apologises!

**MRD Base**

Later that day Bolivar Trask was worriedly looking over the security footage of the base. Earlier that day Quicksilver had managed to infiltrate the base and break out his fellow Brotherhood mutants along with prisoners Jamie Madrox and Jason Wynegard. He had managed to take out the guars with some sort of electronic bomb device. They had even stole the plans and equipment they were using to builds the new spider hunting sentinels.

They had also managed to kidnap Colonel Moss and now he and Sybil Zane became the new acting heads of the Mutant Response Division. He was wondering what the Brotherhood planned to do with the Colonel and the Sentinels.

**Xavier Institute**

Kitty Pryde was excitedly looking at her collection of Spiderman Daily Bugle articles on her wall, particular of the one of Spiderman fighting Crusher Hogan in a wrestling match before he became a superhero. She didn't know why but she had a bit of a crush on the vigilante.

Maybe she liked his red and blue costume; maybe she found it amazing that the public likes him (except for a few certain newspaper publishers), while she and the X men more than once found themselves being yelled at by anti mutant mobs.

The other day when she saw the news report of Spiderman in Bayville she thought it was a dream come true. She may have her chance of teaming up with Spiderman.

In another room of the Institute Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler sighed as he looked at a picture of Wanda. Since she had to banish her father she had taken up the duty of ruling Genosha. She had invited him back to Genosha wanting to prove to him that it was now the paradise they thought it was the first time he visited, and that she wanted him to meet her younger sister Lorna. Kurt wasn't sure, could he trust Wanda due how loyal she was the words of her father.

**Streets of Bayville**

Spiderman was slinging around the streets of Bayville listening to the civilians applauding him.

"Welcome to Bayville Spidey!" said a citizen.

"You sure showed those Brotherhood thugs!" said another one.

"So nice to be appreciated" thought Spiderman in his head. Then his Spider-Sense went off and he dodged what seemed to be one of the Green Goblin's goblin bombs.

After sticking to a wall he came face to face with a man in a yellow mask, yellow shirt but with blues sleeves, blue pants but yellow tights over them, yellow gloves and boots and a yellow cape with a hood up. He had a pouch and was floating on what looked like the Glider the Green Goblin used.

"Who are you?" Spiderman asked this strange new opponent, the resemblance between him and his old enemy not lost on him.

The man laughed and said "You can call me the Hobgoblin!"

**Yeah Quicksilver's costume I gave him came from X Men Evolution (the show that introduced me to the team and helped make Nightcrawler my favourite X Men) since I prefer the costume from that show than the one in Wolverine and the X Men. Also I want to say on the Marvel app on my Ipad I have bought the Ultimate Spiderman annual #1 where Spidey and Kitty hook up along with the Ultimate Spiderman volume featuring Deadpool (I like it and before you form a mob yes I don't like that they turned him into an anti mutant bigot but I saw at least some resemblance of the Deadpool we know and love in him). I have also bought the 1****st**** Ultimate X Men volume and the first two Ultimates series. Before you ask I don't care for the new Ultimate Spiderman Miles Morales, I am sure he is not a bad character but I am interested only in the Peter Parker Spiderman.**


	5. Hobgoblin & Peter's Mistake

**Note: I can't write anyone doing a german accent, I will do my best but I won't try too hard to match it. Also this includes a stab at the Ultimate Spiderman show which I admit I enjoy from time to time.**

**In the streets of Bayville**

The Hobgoblin then went into his pouch and pulled out a Pumpkin Bomb and then threw it at Spiderman which he managed to dodge thanks to his Spider Sense.

"How did this guy get the Green Goblin's tech? Did Osborn have an associate work on his equipment before he died?" Spiderman thought as he was dodging the bombs that the Hobgoblin was now sending his way.

"Jameson wanted me to get photos of mutant occurrences in Bayville, but I think he will have to do with me fighting this Goblin copycat!" Spiderman thought as he continued dodging Pumpkin Bombs.

Meanwhile not that far away Kurt was sitting on top of a building thinking about Wanda's offer to come back to Genosha.

**The story stopped and then came a smaller Spiderman walking onto the screen. "For those who don't know this is Nightcrawler member of the Mutant team the X-Men with the power to teleport...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the small Spiderman said only to be interrupted by a small Wolverine coming onto the screen and kicking the Spiderman off-screen.**

"**Back to your story bubs!" Wolverine said before going off.**

Then he saw Spiderman fighting off against the Hobgoblin. "Spiderman? Looks like he might need mein help!" Kurt thought as he teleported closer to the fight.

Kurt appeared at the back of Spiderman and teleported him away further as the Hobgoblin sent another Pumpkin Bomb at him.

"Hey I got that under control giant smurf guy!" Spiderman said to Nightcrawler after he let him go.

"ja, I can see you got it under control!" Kurt said to Spiderman sarcastically.

"Wait you're Nightcrawler of the X Men, aren't you?" Spiderman said recognising the blue skinned mutant.

After his nod he said "let me guess you're trying to audition as my sidekick, sorry pall but I am a one spider team!"

Kurt noticed the Hobgoblin sent a Pumpkin bomb at Spiderman's back and he was too busy talking to notice his Spider Sense going off, so Kurt pushed him out of the way as it went off.

"We will continue this, another day!" the Hobgoblin shouted as he flew off on his glider.

Kurt saw that Spiderman had passed out and he decided he could help him get to the Institute so he could heal. Kurt then took Spiderman and teleported them to the Institute.

**Genosha Palace**

Wanda sighed as she sat in her chambers looking at a picture of Kurt, she was wondering if they would be able to spend time together soon.

Then entered her younger sister Lorna, who had been enjoying the more freedom her sister allowed her since their father was dethroned and banished from Genosha.

"Are you alright Wanda?" Lorna asked concerned over the despair look her sister had.

"I'm fine Lorna it's just that with Kurt's duties as a X Men and my duties running Genosha I am wondering if we would be able to spend time together." Said Wanda facing Lorna, trying not to let her sadness show on her face.

"Why not talk to him yourself and you can two can sort it out between yourselves" Lorna suggested putting her hand on Wanda's shoulder "you can have Blink bring you to the X Men's home so you can talk to him yourself."

Wanda smiled putting away Lorna's hand "thanks Lorna, I think I will when I have the time."

"Can't wait to meet Kurt" Lorna thought exiting her room "he sounds nicer than that jerk Remy!"

Xavier Institute

Kurt had brought Spiderman there and they had him resting on the bed wand had taken his mask off. "This highly televised vigilante is a kid?" Logan asked incredulously.

"He looks as cute without the mask, as he is with the mask on!" Kitty thought excitedly.

Peter groaned as he got up and noticed the X Men watching over him. "Welcome to Xavier Institute Spiderman" greeted Professor Xavier "I am Professor Charles Xavier and these are my X Men!"

Peter noticed his mask was on the table beside the bed, realisation hitting upon him he shouted "you unmasked me?"

Before they could try and calm him down Peter bursted out saying "come on I wear this mask for a reason! I want my identity to stay a secret; I can't have people knowing that I'm really Peter Parker!"

Bobby started sniggering along with Rogue and Logan and the others looked at him sheepishly. "What?" Peter asked looking confused.

"We didn't actually know who you were under that mask" explained Hank McCoy aka Beast.

"Peter you idiot!" Peter mentally scolded himself as he groaned at his mistake.

**Yeah the ending I got the idea from something in the Ultimate Spiderman comic. I haven't read the issue where it happened but I read about it on the funny section of the TV tropes page.**


	6. Further Developments

**Note: I kind of realised if done incorrectly I could have Kitty and Peter get together solely on her fangirl attitude (Like Harry and Ginny from Harry Potter). To rectify this I will be taking the time for Peter and Kitty to get to know each other before they get together!**

Shaking his head of the mistake that he had just made Peter said "so this is the X-Men's headquarters?"

"Please make yourself at home, Mr Parker" said Professor Xavier "I hope my X-Men can help you feel at home! These are Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Logan, Hank, Ororo, Bobby and I believe you have already met Kurt!"

Peter glared at Kurt as he leapt out of bed. "Yeah I met Blue Tail here!" he said pointing an accusing finger at him "I was doing fine with the Hobgoblin until this idiot interfered!"

"Well excuse me for saving your life!" Kurt shot right back. Peter and Kurt glared at eachother.

"Wait a minute?" Scott asked batting an eye "Hobgoblin?"

"Yeah some costumed nut in a cape using the equipment of the Green Goblin" Peter explained looking away from Kurt for a minute "not sure how he got the stuff from judging that...the Goblin isn't exactly here anymore!"

"Wait you said you are Peter Parker?" Bobby asked realising something.

"Yes!" Peter responded mentally hitting himself for his plunder.

"The Peter Parker who takes picture of Spiderman for the Daily Bugle?" Bobby asked "does this means that you have been making money taking pictures of yourself?"

Peter just looked sheepish. "Well I need something to help pay the bills!" he said in response.

"Well I just want to say that I would like to offer you a place here at the Xavier Institute" said Professor Xavier.

Peter then thought it over, "Okay but I think it will have to be during the day since I am staying at a friend of my aunt's!" Peter responded getting up.

"I think that will be acceptable" Professor Xavier said as Peter got up and then put his mask back on and then swung out the open door.

"See you later!" he shouted as he went through.

"Parker?" thought Logan in his head "where did I hear that before?"

**Mr Roman's Hideout**

"HE GOT AWAY?" screamed Mr Roman to the Hobgoblin stamping on the ground.

"I would have finished him off if it wasn't for that blue teleporting mutant of the X Men!" snapped the Hobgoblin back.

"Looks like the spider managed to find a group of mutants to join as well!" muttered Roman. He then walked closer to the Hobgoblin.

"I expect you to finish him off next time!" he then snarled and then walked away. He then turned his attention to Jamie Madrox a mutant with the power to duplicate himself. He and several of his duplicates were clad in the costumes of his old Gob Squad. There was also Jason Wynegard a mutant whose power was most useful in creating his Hobgoblin and getting him to his side. He and the Madrox duplicates were working on the Spider Slayers they had stolen from the MRD.

He then saw Quicksilver enter alone. "Where are the other Brotherhood members?" asked Roman growing increasingly angered.

"They quit" Quicksilver said shaking his head "they decided they didn't want to work with a stupid human anymore and to tell you the truth, I am only staying because it is no use continuing to serve my old man anymore!"

Mr Roman shook his head, if those ungrateful mutants get themselves captured by the MRD once again then it would not be his problem.

He then showed Quicksilver and Hobgoblin a picture of a lab and said "in this lab is an energy core power source – one that could rival Tony Stark's arc reactor, I want you to steal it for me!"

They nodded and then left. Mr Roman then looked on a table which had newspaper clippings of Captain America and Iron Man. He smiled at the pictures; they had given him the idea for his current project!

**Xavier Mansion**

Kitty was now lying on her bed reading a book, Jean knocked before entering. "Jean, what are you doing here?" Kitty asked surprised while she got up.

"Just wanted to talk to you!" Jean replied setting down on Kitty's bed to face her.

"What about?" asked Kitty giving the redhead her attention.

"I read your mind when Kurt brought in Spiderman and how surprised you where when we saw he was a teenager your and Bobby's age" Jean said

"Yeah well he is probably a jock who is too good to even look at me..." Kitty said looking down before Jean shook her head.

"I read his mind and he is just like you; kind, smart and not too good with others his own age" Jean said "tries and get to know him when we see him next and see how much that you have in common!"

"I will, thanks Jean!" Kitty said as Jean then left. As Jean left she bumped into Logan.

"Sorry about that Logan" Jean said while the Wolverine just shrugged.

"I think I just realised where I heard that Parker kid's name from!" Logan said. Jean then looked into his memories to see what he was talking about:

**16 years ago**

_Logan was in Africa, sent there by his superiors in Weapon X. He was to protect a scientist and his wife while the scientist was working on a recently discovered element._

"_So you are the security the government assigned?" asked the scientist who was a thin man with brown hair and glasses "I am Dr Richard Parker and this is my wife Mary!"_

_They had managed to talk revealing they normally lived in New York where Richard's brother and his wife stayed, as well as a partner of Richard's called Eddie Brock Sr._

_One day not long after Mary after looking at a pregnancy test went up to Richard and said "it's a positive!"_

_Logan smiled and patted Richard (who had frozen in pace and his skin turned white) and said "congrats!"_

**Present day**

"You're a magnet to super powered individuals, aren't you Logan?" laughed Jean as she went off to see what Scott was doing.

**The next day**

Peter entered the mansion and decided to look around and soon he found Hank working on an equation on a chalk board.

"Oh hello Mr Parker!" Hank greeted Peter once he saw him.

"What are you doing?" asked Peter looking at the equation.

"Trying to solve a problem..." Hank said before Peter took a piece of chalk and started writing on the board. Hank's face turned to one of shock.

"How did you figure that out?" Hank asked bewildered a high schooler solved something he was struggling with.

"I'm kind of a science wiz, myself!" Peter shrugged; spying at the open door was Peter and Bobby.

"Looks like your boyfriend is a geek!" Laughed Bobby as Kitty glared at him. Peter and Hank then jumped as they heard a noise behind them and saw Wanda and the mutant Blink now in the room.

**What do you think? Who do you think the Hobgoblin is and what is the project of 'Mr Roman'?**


	7. Corn Dogs

"Wow. Wait a minute, I've seen you on the news!" Peter said as he looked at Wanda, and a thought appeared in his head "you're that Magneto guy's daughter!"

Wanda shook her head, she wasn't proud of her father after the stunt he pulled not that long ago that had seriously ruined their paradise Genosha for the time being.

"Indeed I am...Mr?" Wanda said, her eyes downcast.

"I'm Peter Parker" Peter smiled, thinking he could get through this without revealing his secret, unfortunately Hank had to put a stop to that plan.

"Mr Parker here has decided to come here and we hope he can learn more about how his powers work" Hank said oblivious to the glare he was giving him.

"So you are a mutant?" Wanda asked, Peter shaking his head repeatedly.

Wanda thought this was Peter in denial about his abilities so to see at how he would react she sent a mild blast in Peter's direction, causing his his spider-sense to go off. His reflexes kicked in, causing him to jump to and hang from the ceiling.

"Are you crazy?" asked Peter looking afraid, he was thinking considering whom her father was the answer just may be yes.

"So you are the famous Spider-man?" Wanda asked recognizing who was seen doing that on the news and Peter just groaned as he jumped back down. _At this rate I will have a bunch of people I don't know knowing my secret, _Peter thought as he shook his head.

"I am Spider-man but..." Peter said, deciding it was futile to deny the truth to her since she saw the proof "I'm not really a mutant, I got my powers in a freak accident so I wasn't born with them or anything like you where."

"Okay then but still there is a place for you in Genosha if you are interested" Wanda replied "do you know where Kurt is?" she asked.

"Probably hanging out somewhere." Peter said as he went to the door "I'm gonna to see how the X-men my age are doing." Peter went through the door and bumped into Bobby and Kitty.

"Hey we were going to the mall with Rogue so do you want to come?" Kitty asked rather sheepishly. Peter nodded and went with them to find Rogue. Wanda and Blink then went find Kurt and Hank asked himself _Peter says an accident gave him his powers, I wonder if the Professor and I can make use of this i__nformation?_

Soon Peter, Rogue, Kitty and Bobby were at the food court at the local mall, Kitty eating a corn stick.

"A con dog on a stick, a modern achievement!" Kitty said after taking a bite "after mutants rule the earth the inventor of the corn dog will be spared!"

Bobby and Rogue laughed at this while Peter just looked alarmed, "Joking!" Kitty sighed.

"So you aren't really..." Peter started looking nervous. The trio shook their heads and Rogue said "we want to live peacefully with the humans; we aren't like the Brotherhood or Magneto!"

Peter gave out a sigh of relief, Kitty deciding to change the subject asked "I heard you and Hank talking about that science problem he had, I'm bit of a braniac at school as well!"

"That's cool!" Peter responded as he got up to refill their drinks. As he went to the counter he bumped into Mr Roman.

"Sorry about that..." Peter apologized while Mr Roman just shook his head.

"Don't apologize, I never do!" Mr Roman said before walking away. Peter for a moment stood there in shock being reminded of a certain super-villain.

He then shook his head and continued to the counter thinking, _no way, Osborn is dead, just a coincidence Parker! Just a co-incidence..._

...

That night Quicksilver rushed into the secret hideout along with the Gob Squad members, "Do you have it?" Mr Roman asked impatiently.

"Here it is!" Quicksilver said passing Mr Roman the large power source sphere "we had to sacrifice some of our members to distract that Wall-Crawler at the other side of town, so me and the Hobgoblin could steal it from the lab!"

"You are excused!" Mr Roman said with a smile, this new energy source will be able to power his Spider Slaying Sentinel and his little project. He also thought about the boy he bumped into at the food court, how he sounded and looked like Peter. He had giving up hope on trying to man up his own son Harry after he had to fake his death.

Perhaps Peter could be beside him on top of the world, once his master plan was complete!

**Thanks to Aspiringactor for being my new beta starting with this chapter! Yeah the corn dog joke came from the first Ultimate Spiderman annual!**


End file.
